tongue
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Espiar y que se te caiga el karma encima. Ssuke/OC. para Ethereal.


_**Notas de la Autora: **_Este FanFic va dedicado a Sighs in the Wind (Albuki rules xD) ya que últimamente ella y yo solemos pronunciar mucho Sex – Appeal. Y también al chico que, como Sasuke nos "gusta" ver a diario.

Espero que os guste el resultado.

Dejen Review =D

P.D. El próximo estará dedicado a mi querida Lucia Uchiha!

Gracias por tus ánimos y tu review =)

Y ahora sin más dilación que comienze el "chow" xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

0

0

0

_**Él y su maldito Sex – Appeal**_

Al verle ahí sentado, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, soltando volutas oscuras mientras la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y sacaba destellos de su cabello moreno parecía un tipo sin interés, atractivo, pero no excesivamente apasionante. No obstante era cuando clavaba sus ojos de obsidiana en ti cuando se te caían las bragas al suelo…literalmente hablando.

Akiko y su grupo de amigas estaban apostadas en el estratégico lugar desde el que las vistas eran lo más prometedor de todo el instituto, un lugar donde tus más ocultos deseos eróticos salían a la luz, un sitio en definitiva desde el que podías observar a Sasuke Uchiha sin temor a ser descubierta por el gélido brillo de sus orbes negras como la noche.

-Sigo sin ver que demonios le veis, no es más que un niñato creído y malcriado –comentó Akiko frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Ayuko se volvió hacia su amiga sorprendida de que fuera tan ciega…o tan lesbiana.

-Mira si a ti no te gusta te largas y ya está, pero deja de molestarnos –la ferocidad de sus palabras hicieron plantearse a la chica hasta que punto eran sus amigas cuando Sasuke Uchiha estaba cerca.

Akiko rodó sus ojos castaños hastiada por el comportamiento infantil de sus compañera de clase. Agitando su largo y espeso cabello castaño y anudándolo en una coleta a causa del calor abandonó el pasillo norte del instituto en busca de entretenimientos menos estúpidos.

Cuando doblaba la esquina pudo escuchar el suspiro de felicidad y los grititos eufóricos de sus amigas, deduciendo por los mismos que o bien, el Uchiha se habría despojado de su camiseta o las habría descubierto…como siempre hacía.

Cierto era que aquel moreno parecía el típico niñito de papa, rico, atractivo y prepotente que usaba a los otros a su voluntad y según soplara la brisa pero había algo en su postura, algo en su manera de moverse que como poco la intrigaba. Eso era algo que por supuesto nadie escucharía de sus labios.

Caminando hasta la salida se sentó en su esquina preferida del recreo, un banco protegido del sol abrasador de finales de junio, junto a la máquina expendedora estropeada y la boca de riego que mantenía el césped más o menos decente.

Se recostó sobre la pulida superficie del ajado banco y sacó una piruleta, dispuesta a empezar a chuparla cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. No se molestó en volverse para comprobar quien era, sería alguna de sus amigas en un vano intento por convencerla de que se volviera al caluroso pasillo porque Sasuke se hubiera marchado y se hubiese olvidado algún utensilio que ella, Akiko, debiera "coger" del vestuario masculino.

No obstante los pasos apresurados y sigilosos la hicieron sospechar que tal vez no fuera ninguna de sus amigas, temiendo por que fuera cualquier otra persona se volteó con rapidez para dar con el sujeto de deseo femenino en la escuela, el ídolo masculino, el hombre que poblaba los sueños más húmedos de las féminas, Sasuke Uchiha, el cual lucía tentador con su camisa blanca de uniforme algo húmeda, y pegada a su vientre de alabastro, el cabello negro y alborotado pegado a su frente de porcelana y aquellos ojos que parecía expeler feromonas clavados en los ojos en apariencia indiferentes de ella.

-Hmp, creí que no había nadie aquí –comentó algo molesto.

-Pues te has equivocado Uchiha, largo –susurró Akiko indiferente mientras recuperaba su posición original y lamía con parsimonia la piruleta de fresa.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja algo confuso.

Aquella chica castaña de mirada desafiante e imponentes curvas estaba en su clase desde el parvulario, nunca se había fijado en ella antes, hasta hacía apenas unos meses.

Era muy popular entre los chicos debido a su indomable carácter sus buenas notas (incluso mejores que las de él mismo) y su excelente forma física, eso sin tener en cuanta que se había desarrollado para bien en apenas un año, luciendo un cuerpo que le quitaría la respiración al más pintado.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que algunos de sus amigos hubiese intentando salir con ella en alguna ocasión o incluso alguno de ellos varias veces, ella siempre había rehusado, justificándose demasiada ocupada para esos asuntos tan problemáticos.

-¿No te dije que te largases Uchiha? –preguntó algo hastiada, y sorprendida pues descubrió la mirada oscura del chico fija en sus piernas. –Aparte de subnormal también eres sordo…perfecto.

-No te pases niñata –advirtió el moreno saliendo de su ensoñación.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Soy tres meses mayor que tu Uchiha –comentó.

-A… ¿si? ¿Y se supone que eso te transforma en más madura que yo?

-Bueno, cualquiera es más maduro que tú…pero teniendo en cuenta que soy una chica esa pregunta debería ser retórica, ¿no crees? –comentó irónicamente dándole un lametón a la piruleta que al moreno le resulto extremadamente sensual.

Tragó saliva.

-No deberías darte tantos aires, no eres más que una cría por mucho que te empeñes en parecer adulta.

Aquello le tocó la moral a Akiko, que se levantó a toda velocidad y se quedó peligrosamente cerca del moreno, el cual la miraba con suficiencia pintada en su faz de alabastro.

-Eso no te lo perdono Uchiha.

-Vaya, que miedo –dijo y la agarró de la muñeca a la vez que tiraba de ella.

-¿Qué cojones pretendes? –preguntó la chica cabrada por que la hubiese molestado en su momento de paz.

-Vamos a comprobar hasta que punto eres una adulta –y sin saber porqué, cuando Sasuke dijo eso una corriente eléctrica la inundó dejándola sin respiración y lo más extraño de todo…ruborizada.

0

0

0

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Akiko molesta apoyándose en la pared intentando mantenerse serena, pues desde que la piel de Sasuke había rozado la suya sentía una extraña presión en su pecho y una debilidad articular en las rodillas.

Sasuke la contempló durante unos segundos y luego sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bueno quería que hablásemos un poco -comentó y le arrebató la piruleta a Akiko metiéndosela en la boca con tranquilidad, -hablando se entiende la gente ya sabes.

-Pues si hablando me entiendes, devuélveme la piruleta Uchiha –dijo ella furibunda.

-Sasuke.

-Uchiha –masculló ella desafiante.

El moreno enarcó una ceja.

-Te devolveré la piruleta si me llamas por mi nombre –susurró con sensualidad pronunciando cada sílaba como si estuviese saboreando un caramelo.

Akiko suspiró.

-No se que pretendes hablando lento Sasukito, pero a mi no me engatusaras como a una cualquiera.

Eso captó la atención del moreno.

-No eres una cualquiera.

Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo? –estaba como poco sorprendida, es decir, ella ya sabía que no era una cualquiera pero el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha te hablara en un tono tan cercano y eróticamente sospechoso…en fin que una no es de piedra.

-Si fueses una cualquiera no te traería aquí, es más ni me molestaría en dirigirte la palabra –finalizó esbozando una ladina media sonrisa.

Los labios gocezuelos de Akiko formaron una perfecta "o", emulando inocencia y sorpresa a la perfección. Sasuke sintió que algo molestaba entre sus pantalones.

-¿Y ahora me devuelves la piruleta?

-Sabe deliciosa.

-La fresa es la fruta mas exquisita de todas –aceptó ella no muy seguro de si se refería al sabor de la "piruleta".

-No me refería a la fresa –comentó noqueándola con una de esas miradas de semental de las que hasta ese instante se creía inmune.

-Ya –soltó ella abruptamente tomando su piruleta de regreso, no obstante se abstuvo de chuparla…al menos en su presencia.

-¿No te la comes? –preguntó el Uchiha menor esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para disimular un creciente sonrojo.

-No me apetece comerme tus babas de la piruleta, la lavaré y me la comeré –dijo ácidamente guardándola con cuidado en el bolsillo de su falda.

Él permaneció pensativo unos instantes.

-No deseas probar mi saliva…de la piruleta, ¿me equivoco? -preguntó aún inmerso en sus cavilaciones, ella asintió y sorprendida se descubrió a si misma avanzando unos pasos hacia él, como si un campo magnético invisible atrajese ambos cuerpos.

-¿Vas a terminar hoy o me puedo largar ya? –preguntó hastiada en apariencia.

-Bien no quieres probar mi saliva de la piruleta… ¿quieres probarla entonces de mi boca? –susurró pervertidamente a la par que una sonrisa sádica aparecía dibujada en su rostro.

Akiko boqueó en busca de aire, pues sus pulmones se habían vaciado ante tan directa proposición indecente, la sangre subió a su rostro y en menos de un segundo Sasuke la había acorralado contra la pared.

-Pe-pero que cojones dices –masculló parpadeando confundida buscando espacio vital pues el cuerpo de él estaba cerca…peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Oh? –musitó el cerca de su oído haciendo que se envarase, con delicadeza acarició su rostro desde el hueco de la garganta hasta la comisura de sus labios, -¿Te has ruborizado?

Aquella evidencia la hizo reaccionar, apartó a Sasuke de un empujón y mirándole a los ojos desafiante recuperó su dignidad.

-Como te vuelvas a acercar así sin permiso te pegaré una patada y volarás hasta tu casa maldito pervertido –advirtió seria señalándole con el dedo.

Aquello solo incrementó el deseo del Uchiha que, complacido al haberla puesto nerviosa sonrió con prepotencia.

-Bien, pero entonces no habrá problema si me acerco con tu permiso, ¿cierto? –preguntó aparentando inocencia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-Me voy –anunció hastiada avanzando hasta la puerta de la clase vacía dónde conversaban.

-¡Eh espera Akiko! –gritó el tomándola de la muñeca y atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él, no obstante esta vez ella consiguió quedar lo suficientemente lejos del cuerpo masculino como para permitirla conservar su dignidad.

-Hazme el favor de hablar claro de una vez y deja que me largue, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vale, pasaré directamente a comprobar cuando de adulta tienes con una pregunta clara, breve y concisa.

-Te advierto una cosa Uchiha, como sabes nunca hemos cruzado más de "Buenos días" y "Hasta mañana", así que no me vengas con preguntitas extrañas porque no te contestaré.

-¿Con extrañas te refieres a potencialmente eróticas? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos provocativamente.

-Tu verás lo que haces nene –susurró ella con altivez enarcando una ceja.

-¿Eres virgen?

El silencio se hizo en la solitaria clase, siento sustituido por una perceptible y aterradora tensión. ¿Sexual? Quien sabe.

-Si respondiese a esa pregunta quedaría en evidencia mi promiscuidad Sasukito –comentó ella divertida, -Y creo que lo que estamos "debatiendo" es mi evidente madurez.

-No me llames Sasukito.

-No me preguntes obviedad es –se limitó a contestar.

-Eres virgen.

-¿Yo?

-Evidente que lo eres.

Una alocada idea se pasó por su mente, tomó aire y sonrió ladinamente, luego deshizo el nudo de su coleta desparramando el pelo castaño cobrizo sobre la blanca camisa escolar. Sasuke sudó frío.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo acaso…_Sa-su-ke_?

-Hmp, está claro que sí…A-ki-ko –musitó sensualmente acercándose a ella y tomándola del rostro, haciendo que se miraran fijamente a los ojos.

Ella sonrió para disimular su nerviosismo. Era virgen, pero no una santa y ni muchos menos una monja. Un rollo con Sasuke no sonaba mal del todo, sin embargo había algo en su forma de ser que la volvía loca y aún no había averiguado que era ese algo no y no podía evitar sentirse inquieta.

Ella dibujó círculos en su camisa blanca con el dedo índice mientras la batalla de miradas continuaba.

-No se que tienes Sasuke, pero es interesante.

-Hmp, por fin lo aceptas.

-¿ Qué acepto?

-Que te intereso…bueno más bien que te excito pero supongo que vamos avanzando –comentó socarronamente.

Ella enarcó una ceja y la cólera iluminó por un instante sus ojos castaños.

-Está claro que ese "algo" también lo tienes tú –comentó él acercando sus labios de porcelana a su mejilla y acariciándola suavemente provocando que Akiko se estremeciera.

-¿Puedo preguntar que es ese "algo"? –musitó ella sobre los labios del chico.

-Hay diversas maneras de nombrarlo.

-¿Atractivo natural? –aventuró.

-Hay una palabra mucho más…interesante –comentó él.

Entonces Akiko supo cuál era esa fastidiosa palabra, ese encanto natural del cual presumía tener Sasuke, la cualidad que hacía que las féminas clamasen por su nombre y lo nombrasen en sueños, una palabra que desde ese mismo día comenzaría a odiar pues había hecho flaquear su hasta entonces férrea voluntad. Un "algo" que hacía que un hombre te atrajese aún sin ser especialmente atractivo, un "algo" que pocos poseían y todos anhelaban tener.

Los labios sedientos de Sasuke buscaron la boca tímida e inexperta de Akiko que se descubrió a si misma muriendo por el delicioso sabor de la boca de él, sometida y subyugada al danzante movimiento de la lengua masculinal dentro de su boca, saboreándola, tocándola íntimamente, devorando todo resquicio de pureza que antiguos novios no tan consumados en el arte del beso francés hubiesen tomado antes que él.

Voraces y hambrientos ambos adolescentes disfrutaron del sabor de la pasión a través de aquel íntimo y lúbrico contacto, que finalizó cuando los pulmones de ambos clamaron por oxígeno más alto que los imperiosos deseos de contacto de sus labios.

Sasuke se apartó de Akiko dejando que ella apoyase su rostro en su pecho, con la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel, el dolor lacerante en la entrepierna del morena parecía ahora acentuado, y el hecho de que la suave y femenina respiración de ella abanicase la piel expuesta de su torso no ayudaba en absoluto.

Akiko saboreó sus labios discretamente, descubriéndose a si misma adorando el sabor de Sasuke mezclado con el de la piruleta.

-Ahora mismo soy la envidia de todas las chicas del instituto…si me vieran me matarían –comentó risueña cuando un demandante Sasuke volvió a besarla.

-A mi también me matarán si saben que te estoy haciendo mía.

Akiko enarcó una ceja divertida.

-No estamos teniendo sexo Sasukito, no te equivoques –comentó y una vez más se descubrió deseando que así fuera.

-Eso tiene una solución muy sencilla –ronroneó cerca de su oídos erizando el vello de su cuerpo.

-No tan rápido capitán –dijo entre risitas.

-En cualquier caso, y volviendo al tema de la muerte…no me importaría dejar que me mataran, si es porque averiguan que me he acostado contigo, claro.

-Te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quiero liar hasta ese punto contigo?

-Todo tu cuerpo me lo está diciendo ahora mismo –y ella se ruborizó.

-Estúpido Sasuke –susurró.

-Hmp, gracias por llamarme por mi nombre.

Ella no contestó, volvió a perderse en sus ojos de obsidiana durante unos segundos, luego, sus bocas volvieron a fundirse en un beso, largo lento y estremecedor, que despertó aún más los anhelos de ambos por el otro lentamente.

Una palabra se desdibujó en la mente de Akiko cuando las manos turbadoras de Sasuke acariciaron su vientre con pericia y suavidad.

Sex – Appeal.

Eso es lo que ha hecho que me vuelva loca…su jodido y maldito sex – appeal.

0

0

0

Espero que os haya gustado el resultado. =D

Según me digáis haré una continuación (con lemmon obviamente xD) Así que adelante, dejadme un review y vuestra feminidad os lo agradecerá.

Gracias por leer =D


End file.
